So, His Last Name Is?
by bogglewoolf
Summary: “It means destiny and change. It is special to both of us. It is both of us, and it is also him. Our child, you, and me, we are destiny, we are change. We forever belong to the other. Angu Jamaa. Family.” I always wondered what they name their kid.


"We need to discuss something." Nyota stated as she lowered herself onto the couch, emitting a feeble grunt in the process. Once sitting, Spock absently began stroking small circles on her large tummy, whispering sweet nothings through his fingers; "_This world welcomes you. We wait for you."_

"And what urgent matter must we discuss?" Spock teased with a perfect poker face. Nyota placed her hand over his and halted his finger skating.

"What the last name of our child is going to be." She reached up a hand and sweeped it across his cheek, letting her fingers play with his earlobe, as she knew he found it to be calming. He closed his eyes as a shiver crept down his spine.

"I understand your intention is to calm me, but if you continue caressing my ear I will not reach an answer "any time soon"." She immediately stopped, and put her hand in her lap, pretending she was a naughty student he had to chastise. Even in the days of their teacher – student liaisons, he had never needed to exercise any discipline. She looked up at him through her lashes, faking a demonstration of _just how sorry _she was.

He nodded his head. "Thank you." A smile crept up her face. "Now, about a name. What would you feel is appropriate? You have not adopted my last name, Spock, because, and I quote; "It would be silly to use a last name that is your last name. That would just sound dumb. Mr. Spock Spock, nooooo way." Spock even drew out the no's oooing sound, in the same tone of voice he might say, "Please step into my office." Where there ought to have been exclamations, there were periods and the whole statement was stated in a monotonous stream of normalcy.

Nyota couldn't contain herself, she cracked up. She was still heaving, bending over when she finally caught hold of herself. Even Spock let out a breath of amusement. It was pretty comical.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she said, still giggling, "First of all, that was the night of the Christmas party and we both know I wasn't exactly coherent that night, so just sue me!" Spock opened his mouth to retort something about legality rights, but Nyota headed him off, "And second of all, I would be perfectly happy naming our baby with yours." Very seriously, she placed both hands on either sides of his face and stared long and hard into his eyes, ignoring the mirth glinting at surface level, the adoration deeper in until she found what she was looking for.

She rocked back into the couch, arms folded across her chest, resting lightly on the massive hump that was baby Spock. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

Spock waited patiently.

Nyota said nothing, lightly rubbing the pad of her thumb back and forth across her belly button.

Spock wanted to tap his foot, but knew if he wanted her attention it was logical to simply ask.

Spock tapped his foot.

Nyota began to hum "A Respectable Man."

Spock cleared his throat loudly. Nyota quit humming and looked up at him with a, "Yes? What is it?" stare and he raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and moseyed right up next to him on the loveseat. She took his hand and contentment seeped into him like gulls tipping against the wind and riding the current.

She pushed his chin up with her hand and kissed his neck. She pulled his head forward and kissed the tip of each ear delicately. Spock had goose bumps. His fingers itched forward to brush against her knee and she pulled away from his face, kiss dangling where it had failed to touch. She put his hand back into his own lap.

"Not yet." She murmured as she kissed his nose. He was killing himself not touching her, his digits yearning for contact, for connection but he made himself wait. He knew he would be rewarded.

A final kiss chastely placed upon his lips and she crawled into his lap.

"Sorry if this is really heavy." She said as she adjusted herself comfortably. They reclined together against the couch and her head leaned upon his neck. She took both his hands and wrapped them around her, placing them on her stomach.

"Say hi to your son, Ajali Spock." Spock melts. He plays with her hair, touches her cheek, rubs her belly. He is touched, and is filled with more emotions than he has ever felt in the entirety of his life. His Nyota, his Ajali, his happiness, his and only his.

"I do not know how I can deserve the treasures which are mine." And he smiles. A tiny bit. But still. A smile. Nyota grins, she can feel the smile though the finger he has on her breast.

"You deserve them more than anyone I know." Spock radiates fulfillment.

"Why have you chosen the name Ajali? Is it special to you?" He is curious. A beautiful name to the tongue, it is spoken almost lyrically and he is besotted with it. He wants to say it over and over again. A satisfying word to even the pickiest xenolinguist sweet tooth.

"It means destiny and change. It is special to both of us. It _is_ both of us, and it is also him. Our child, you, and me, we are destiny, we are change. We forever belong to the other. Angu Jamaa. Family." She nestled herself deeper in him.

Spock lowered his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "My Angu Jamaa. Always." Then bit her ear.

"Heeyyyyyy! That hurt!"

**A/N I was thinking to myself, no one has address what the last name of their child would be? They both go by their last names mostly, so, what would it be? Here is my idea. What do you think they would name their child?**


End file.
